An exemplary method for manufacturing an organic thin-film transistor in the related art has been described in JP-A-2005-79560. In the described pattern manufacturing method for providing a source electrode and a drain electrode in an organic thin-film transistor with high accuracy, a substrate is covered with a lyophobic film and a gate electrode is used as a mask to apply ultraviolet (UV) radiation or radiated light to the back of the gate electrode. The lyophobic film is thus vaporized and removed except the area masked by the gate electrode to form a pattern on the substrate. The source electrode and the drain electrode are formed in the area where the lyophobic film was removed.
JP-A-2004-319897 has disclosed a method in which a lyophobic film is applied onto a substrate, a photomask formed in a predetermined pattern is placed on the lyophobic film, and ultraviolet radiation or electron beams are radiated to the lyophobic film. The lyophobic film is decomposed, vaporized and removed by the ultraviolet radiation or electron beams and then a lyophilic portion is formed in the substrate to which the ultraviolet radiation or electron beams are applied, except the portion covered with the photomask.
On the other hand, an exemplary method for testing a wet pattern formed on a surface of a substrate has been described in JP-A-2003-121384. The described method includes forming a lyophobic pattern having a little wettability of a liquid on a substrate and a lyophilic pattern having high wettability of a liquid on the substrate. Then, a test liquid is attached to the surface of the lyophilic pattern, light is applied to the attached test liquid, and the light reflected by the test liquid and the light transmitted through the test liquid are analyzed to examine the lyophilic area on the substrate surface, thereby detecting any defect in the wet pattern.